Behind the Mask
by FeedTheHabit
Summary: Story under complete reconstruction. Don't read the chapters on here. They're crap .
1. Chapter 1

Rikki Davis lives the life of a typical 17 year old Death Eater to be. Sex, drugs, drinking, money, anything you could dream of. She's dating Draco Malfoy, while her best friend, Ashley Stephenson is dating Blaise Zabini. They are the Slytherin royalty. In Hogwarts, they run the school as house prefects. No matter what they do, they never seem to get in trouble. Draco and Blaise simply remind Professor Snape of who they are, and how they can affect his future. Rikki and Ashley however, use dirtier tactics.

Everything is perfect for her. But as the school year comes to a close, Rikki realizes everything isn't as wonderful as she thought it'd be. Once she recieves the Dark Mark, she realizes the older Death Eaters play by the same rules they do.

Also, I own nothing but Rikki and Ashley. Everyting else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I must also say, this is a story based on the Harry Potter books. It is not intended to be exactly the same, or take the same route as the books do. Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

"Rikki"

"Rikki"

"Wake up love"

I heard Draco's deep, sultry voice in my ear.

"Hmmm what?" I asked, half awake.

"We go back to school today" I felt his warm hands going up my body.

"So?" I still didn't open my eyes.

"So you should get up" He started to kiss my neck.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up and covering myself with the black sheets.

"7" He was still covering my neck and shoulders with kisses.

"7!? We don't have to be up for an hour and half!" I looked over to see Blaise and Ashley asleep still.

"I know. But trust me, you're going to need that extra time when I'm done with you" He growled in my ear.

An hour later, I lay breathless as Draco stood up to shower. It seems Ashley and Blaise got the same idea earlier, as I saw Blaise getting up to do the same.

I turned to Ashley. "Why is it" I paused to face her "That we're going to take twice as long to get ready… but they get to shower first?"

"Good question" She sat up, not bothering to cover herself. "Think we should join them?" She laughed.

"You can if you want babe" I laughed at her. "I'd rather just go back to sleep"

So the two of us took a short nap before getting up to get ready for our first day back to Hogwarts.

All four of us had to look perfect. We were in our final year, and we were the house prefects. This year was going to be ours.

Draco let his shaggy blonde hair fall in his face, slightly over his icy blue eyes. He wore a black button up which he left open, with a tight white shirt underneath to show off his toned body. He had some dark jeans with black shoes. He looked absolutely sexy.

Blaise left his dark hair messy, yet somehow neat, with the front part falling over his grey eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a nice black jacket over it. He had dark jeans and the same black shoes as Draco. He too looked suave.

Ashley wore her raven hair straight, her face framing bangs being the only thing with shape. She outlined her auburn eyes with black eyeliner and mascara. Blush on her high cheekbones, and a clear lip gloss covering her plump lips. She wore a lacy light blue spaghetti strap, which complimented her dark skin. She put a nice white jacket over it, and a dark jean miniskirt. She finished it off with some silver strappy heels and a pair of hoop earrings.

As for me, I let my long, dark crimson hair dry with it's natural soft waves. I put light lavender eye shadow on my green eyes, with smokey eyeliner to show off their almond shape. I left my fair skin alone, and put clear lip gloss on to accent my bright lips. I wore a dark green halter top with a deep v neckline and a frilly black miniskirt. I wore simple black strappy heels with long green earrings and a necklace that matched.

Once we walked downstairs, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Milicent were there waiting. I personally didn't enjoy their company, but they did whatever we told them to. Draco's mother also insisted we take a picture before leaving. We took the stance we'd had since 4th year. Draco and I side by side, me holding onto his arm. Blaise and Ashley next to us, Blaise with his arm draped lazily over her shoulder, while hers was around his waist. Pansy and Crabbe behind Draco and I, Milicent and Goyle behind Blaise and Ashley. After that, we all got into the limo to take us to King's Cross station.

Once we arrived to the train, we said goodbye to our parents and stepped inside, taking our usual seats toward the back. We told the other four to go to the compartment next to us.

I sat next to Draco with my legs draped over his lap. Ashley sat next to Blaise, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Well I know the perfect way to start off the year" Blaise smiled, locking our compartment door and pulling the curtain down.

"And what would that be, Zabini?" Draco asked.

Blaise said nothing, but pulled a small bag out of his pocket. Summoning a small table from midair, he laid the white substance out before us.

After I had my turn, I rested my head against the wall behind me. There was a knock at the door. Blaise made everything vanish, then opened it.

I was the first to stand. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

"We were just seeing who was in this compartment" Granger replied to me.

"Well sod off. Don't you think the fact that the curtain's drawn is a big enough sign that the people inside don't want to be disturbed?"

She fell silent.

"Come off it, Davis. We were just looking for a place to sit. Trust me, if we had known you'd be in this compartment we'd have stayed far away" Potter spoke up for her.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Potter? Scared we might hex you into last week?" My friends laughed, remembering the year before when we'd covered their bodies with boils and made their hair fall off.

"There are a lot of things I feel when I think about the four of you, but fear isn't one of them" He seemed particularly proud of that one.

"Then what are they? Admiration? Jealousy? I mean, all four of us do happen to have_ living_ parents" I smirked at him.

He pointed his wand at my chest. Draco stood up and pushed him back.

"What do you think you're going to do Potter?" Draco had his wand out as well. "All three of you, get lost before I make you regret it"

"Come on, Harry. They're not worth our time." Weaslebee was pulling him away.

"Yeah go on Potter, listen to your little boyfriend" I made my way in front of Draco again.

The three of them finally walked off. Ashley and Blaise were laughing. We sat back down.

"Rikki, you're such a bitch" Ashley was laughing "Which is why you're my best friend"

"If you think that's being a bitch, you obviously don't know me as well as you think you do" I was laughing with her.

"Bloody Potter. How dare he think he could hurt you" Draco was aggravated.

"Don't worry about him. Anyway, I'm going to change. Ashley, you coming?"

We both got up and headed for the bathrooms.

"What's he on about?" Ashley asked.

"No idea. Usually he blows whatever Potter does off. I don't know why it's made him so angry this time." I paused. "He'll be back to normal by the time we're at dinner"

"What if he's not?"

"Then I'll have to take his mind off of it" I giggled.

We decided the outfits didn't suit us, so we altered our skirts to be miniskirts. My shirt was fitted close and short sleeved. I left the top 3 buttons undone. Ashley's was three-quarter sleeved and fitted like mine was. She also left the top 3 buttons undone. We both wore black strappy heels.

When we got back to our compartment, we saw the boys had changed too. They both left their shirts un-tucked, and left some of the buttons undone.

None of us spoke until we reached the Great Hall.

Dumbledore had started his usual speech about the Forbidden Forest, having a great year and such. I didn't pay much attention.

Though I couldn't help but notice Potter staring at me. I gave him a sarcastic smirk and he turned away.

"Let the feast begin" Dumbledore finally finished, and food appeared on the tables.

"I heard what you did to Potter" I heard Pansy's irritating voice "I thought it was brilliant"

"Thanks Pansy" I didn't even bother to look at her.

"You're so funny, Rikki. I'm so glad we're friends"

I gave my best fake smile. "Me too, Pansy"

I turned my attention to Draco. "Did I tell you how hot you look today?"

He ignored me, staring directly at Harry.

I turned the other way. "Blaise you're looking pretty good too."

He smiled at me. "You too, Rikki."

"I think tonight I'll be in your room" I winked at him.

"Sounds good to me" He ran his hand up my leg.

"Can I come too?" Ashley joined in.

"Of course. The more, the merrier" Blaise laughed.

"Enough!" Draco yelled beside me. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to him. "Tonight, you're mine." He said in a demanding tone before kissing me aggressively.

That night, Draco definitely forgot why he let Potter get to him so much.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! The second chapter should be up within the week! Rate and review if you don't mind. )


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except Rikki, Ashley, and the story line. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is a story based on the Harry Potter series. It's not intended to be exactly the same, or take the same route.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early. I slid out from underneath Draco's arm and went to the shower. I took my time as I had no need to rush, letting the warm water soothe my body. Once I was out, I ran out to my drawer and grabbed my uniform. See, Draco and I were sharing a room. It was supposed to be him and Blaise with me and Ashley in the same room, but we decided to switch it around a bit. I dressed then went back to brush my teeth. I magically dried my hair and pulled it back into a loose pony tail, my bangs that fell going behind my ears. I put on lilac eye shadow with smokey eyeliner and mascara. Simple clear lip gloss to finish it off.

I walked over to the bed and leaned down next to Draco.

"Draco" I said softly into his ear

"Mmmph" Was the response I received.

"Time to wake up" I ran my fingers through his hair.

He exhaled loudly then started to open his eyes.

"What?" His voice was muffled since half his face was in the pillow.

"First day of classes. You need to get ready" I started running my fingernails over his back.

"Already?" He rolled over and sat up.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall" I gave him a kiss then walked downstairs.

To my surprise, Ashley was already down there.

"Well good morning" I walked over to join her.

"Good? We start classes today. What good comes from that?" She yawned.

I laughed and we began our walk to breakfast.

We were almost there, when I heard "Rikki! Ashley! Wait up!"

I knew who it was automatically. "Morning Pansy" I said as she caught up to us. Then I noticed she had altered her uniform also. It looked terribly nauseating.

"Like what I did?" She asked.

I gave a small nod.

"I figured the three hottest girls in the school should match right!" She laughed

Ashley and I laughed out of courtesy. Then once Pansy was looking forward, I mouthed a dramatic 'Oh my God!' to Ashley, and she covered her mouth to stop her laughter.

We reached the hall and most of the students were already there. The hall fell silent and all eyes were on Ashley and I as usual. Except of course for the bloody Gryffindors. Once we sat down, the talking started up again. I turned to Ashley.

"It's so fun being the Queen of Slytherin" I said, laughing.

"Queen? Then what the bloody hell does that make me?" Ashley asked.

"Hm… the court jester?" She threw a piece of toast at me and we started laughing.

Draco and Blaise soon stepped into the hall as well. They received the same reaction.

"Morning beautiful" Draco said as he sat down, giving me a kiss.

"Morning handsome" I replied

"What's our first class today?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Potions" Blaise said a simple reply.

"With…?"

"Gryffindor" Ashley added.

"Seriously? Now that's just dumb" Really, whoever made the schedules doesn't think them out very well.

We continued to eat and talk, dreading starting our classes.

Once we reached the dungeons, we took our normal seats to the back; Draco and I at one table, Ashley and Blaise sitting to our right.

The class began to fill up, and before I knew it someone was sitting to my left. Then I noticed who it was.

"Oh my God, Potter, do you have to sit so bloody close to me?" I asked with disdain.

"Good morning to you too, Davis. You look like quite the slut as usual" He responded.

I laughed. "Why thank you! Actually, you know, my _mother_ sewed the hem on this skirt for me" I replied.

"Did she do it in between lovers?" He thought he was clever.

I put my hand on my chest and started laughing. Draco, Ashley, and Blaise joined me. "I have to wonder, Potter" He looked at me "if you got your charming wit from your father"

"Shut up" He said in a small voice.

"I mean, we all know he was a terrible bastard" I continued smoothly.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that!" Seems I'd struck a nerve.

"Well you insulted my mother. It's only fair"

"Bugger off, Davis" Weasley spoke up from beside him.

I turned in my seat and bowed. "Forgive me, your highness" I lifted my head up to look at him "I seem to have forgotten my place around the king" I sat up properly.

"Just shut your mouth" He mumbled.

I laughed. "Brave, isn't he?"

Then Snape walked through the door. He had us do one of the hardest potions he could manage to find for the first day of course. I added an extra ingredient into Potter's while he wasn't looking which made it explode. He got 10 points docked off from Gryffindor and he had to clean it all up the muggle way. Then he decided to add on a ridiculously long essay over something stupid. That's when I decided I'd walk up and try to change his mind.

"Professor" I said sweetly, leaning over his desk.

"Yes, Miss Davis?" He only briefly looked at my face.

"Well I was thinking about the essay" I shifted my hips a bit

"And?" He stood, circling around the desk until he was in front of me.

I turned around, putting one hand on the edge and leaning back a bit. "Well, my prefect duties keep me so busy… plus all the other teachers will be assigning a lot of work just because it's the first day. So I was hoping maybe you could postpone the assignment for a week or two?" I said in the sweetest voice possible, all the while slipping my pen discretely in and out of my mouth and thrusting my chest out.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "I suppose it could wait"

"Thank you so much professor" I smiled, and walked back to my seat.

"Tell me I'm not the best" I said to Draco.

"Why?" He asked.

"Class" Professor Snape said from the front of the room "I've decided to wait to give you the essay assignment until a later time. Don't get used to it" He said slowly, returning to his desk.

"Good job" Draco said, impressed.

"I know. I'm awesome" I laughed a little.

"I must agree." Draco laughed with me.

You might call me disgusting with the way I manipulated Snape, but that's how I was taught to do things. Judge all you want, but it got me what I wanted. I never thought it'd help to ruin my life.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Review if you'd like.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken me so long! I promise the next one won't take as long! I hope you enjoy it )

* * *

The first weeks of school went by fast. Reviewing, dumb essays, things like that. But we did manage to dock around twenty points from Gryffindor and send Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Nothing that great, but it certainly was a good start to our last year.

The following months promised to be exciting. We had the Halloween dance, then the Winter Ball right before Christmas break, over which mine and Draco's parents were throwing our engagement party.

Today, we're all going to Hogsmeade to shop for costumes for the dance. I was actually quite excited, despite the fact I hadn't put any thought into what I was going to dress up as.

"Ashley" my voice ripped through the silence.

"Yeah?" She replied while applying her eyeliner.

"What are you and Blaise dressing up as?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to be a gorgeous princess and he'll be my prince" She answered, her voice dripping with pride.

I smirked and let out a small giggle. "Original"

She stopped and lightly smacked me in the arm. "Shut up! What are you going as then?"

"I've no idea honestly" I said, brushing my now dry hair.

"Ha! Then you have no place to judge" She hit me with her blush brush.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Any suggestions?"

She turned towards me "Hm… vampire, devil, fairy…"

I just turned to her and blinked. "Really? That's the best you can do?"

"Beggars can't be choosers" She turned back to the mirror.

I sighed and walked into our room to get dressed. I wanted to be something interesting, beautiful, and unexpected. Fairy? Vampire? What is she thinking? Maybe Draco would have an idea.

"Finally!" Draco shouted as Ashley and I made our way down the stairs. "Honestly, what takes you girls so bloody long?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please Draco, you do more to your hair than I do, so you have no room to talk"

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous"

I laughed. "Right. That's definitely it" I shook my head and the four of us set off.

Once we made it to Hogsmeade, we made our first stop at a little costume shop. I looked around and found nothing. Ashley and Blaise found their costumes almost instantly. But how hard is it to find a dress, crown, and suit? Honestly. I wasn't going to give up though. I kept looking around, nothing really caught my eye. So we left there and they all headed off to Honkeyduke's. I wanted to keep looking.

"Rikki, come on. Just wear something nice. What's the point of dressing up?" Draco asked.

"It's Halloween. That's the whole point of it; to dress up. Why even go to the dance if you're not dressing up as anything? Anyway, I'm going to go into this little shop here. Meet you guys at Three Broomsticks" I said and walked into the store.

It was a tiny little place and there was absolutely no one in there except the petite old woman behind the counter. There were some really exotic things in the store. Belly dancing costumes and things. I knew this would be the place. I walked to a corner of the store and saw it. It was perfect; a gorgeous grey-silver kimono with a very intricate design of red and purple tigers running in all directions around a beautiful blue waterfall with light pink lilies floating in the water.

"Wow" was all I could muster.

"You like that one?" I didn't even notice the little woman come over to me

"Oh yes, it's very beautiful." I reached forward to touch it. It was made of pure silk. "How much is it?"

"How much do you think its worth?" She asked.

"Um… I don't know…." I looked around, confused.

"I make everything in here myself and always want to know how much the customer thinks its worth" She smiled the whole time.

"You made all of this? That's amazing! It's all so beautiful!" I was astonished that this tiny woman had taken the time to make these things herself. It must have taken her years.

"Thank you very much. That's why I ask people to pay whatever they think they should for each item"

"Well I definitely want this. It's gorgeous."

She smiled and grabbed a long purple cloth that matched the stitching. "This obi is meant to go with it. If you would kindly wait for one moment" She walked to the back and came out holding what I thought looked like just another kimono. It was light pink with designs of flowers all over it with a thick purple cloth for the collar "This is the under-robe as well"

I smiled at her. "Thank you so much." I grabbed the kimono off the rack and we walked to the counter together.

I thanked her again and gave her all the money I had with me. She seemed a little shocked, but thanked me in return.

"Though, I have to ask. How exactly do I put this on?"

She smiled sweetly "It is very hard to describe how to put on a kimono and tie the obi. Perhaps before you wear it, I could help you"

"Wow, you'd really do that for me?" This woman was an angel!

"Of course. You took time to honor me by coming into my shop and buying one of my kimono. It would be disrespectful if I didn't offer you anything!"

I smiled "Ok.. well it's just a few weeks before I'll be needing it. So maybe a week before I could come back and we could work out what time and all that"

"Certainly" She bowed to me.

I would definitely be going there any time I needed a dress.

Now I had the perfect costume. A geisha. They were graceful, beautiful, and they didn't need a wand to do the type of magic they do.

I held my head high as I walked to meet Draco, Blaise, and Ashley. I felt proud that I'd found that. Surely no one would be anything that interesting. I was going to stand out at the dance, and I loved that thought.

As I was walking, I saw them heading towards the Three Broomsticks as well. I smiled, we met at the door and walked inside.

"Four butterbeers" Draco slapped some money on the counter and Madam Rosmerta got the drinks soon after.

"So what's your costume?" Ashley asked while we took a seat near the door.

"I'm going to be a geisha" I smiled.

"A what?" Draco asked.

"A geisha. They're women that entertain men when they go to a tea house or something. They serve drinks and talk with the men, dance, sing. Things like that"

"Well that's stupid" Draco replied.

"What are you going as, then? An asshole? You won't have to get a costume for that"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Draco sat upright.

"I can talk to you however I want you arrogant prick!"

"You disrespectful little whore!"

"You're just mad because I'm right"

"I'm mad because nobody talks to me like that! Ever!"

"Well I did! Get over it! You think you're hot shit, don't you? You're just a pathetic spoiled brat and that's all you'll ever be!"

"That's it. I've had enough of this. Nobody disrespects me like that"

With that, he got up and sauntered over to a blonde girl in a miniskirt sitting alone in the corner. I had to laugh.

"That bastard, wants to play does he?" Then I spotted _him_. "Let's play"

* * *

I know it was short, but to make up for it the next one will be very long. Also, I'd like to know who you want Rikki to find in the store. It can be anyone. Adult, student, previous student. Let your imagination run wild! The faster you review with who you think it should be, the faster the next chapter comes out )


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 finally! thank you for the reviews!

WARNING: mature content ahead

* * *

"Good afternoon Harry. This seat taken?"

"What do you want?" He spat.

I slid in next to him and smiled. "Just to chat. Listen, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you. Can I make it up?"

"Is this some sort of joke?" He asked lowly with a snide laugh.

"No, of course not! Really Harry, you don't deserve how I treat you" I placed my hand on his "So let's just start over"

He ripped his hand away from mine "Ugh, get away from me"

"Harry please… I just… I see you every day and the things I've said to you, I just can't believe I was so cruel to you" I kept eye contact with him the whole time. For some reason people seem to think they can trust you more if you keep eye contact. I'm sure this dimwit was no different.

"Oh yeah? And why the sudden realization then?" He still held a sour tone.

"I've been wanting to apologize for quite a while now. After the first week of school I started to notice the look on your face when I'd say things about your parents and in all honesty, I couldn't bear it. For no reason whatsoever other than it was what everyone I know was doing, what was expected of a Slytherin by the others and my parents, I was tormenting you and humiliating you and because of what? Blood status? House rivalry? Or something more…but with everything I've seen I just can't…" my eyes began to well up with tears "be a part of that anymore… I know I'll be shunned by everyone I know and love, but I don't care. It seems they can't feel anything other than pride and anger… please Harry, I'm begging you to forgive me…"

And the Oscar goes to: Rikki Davis! Thank you, hold your applause. The look on his face was all I needed to know he believed me. Stupid git. How gullible are these people? So pathetic.

He sighed loudly, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes "Alright, fine. I'll forgive you…" He turned towards me with a fierce look "But if this turns out to be some sort of joke…"

"It's not, honest. I mean it from the depths of my heart" I replied, looking just as pathetic as he did. Too easy. I was almost starting to get bored, then I turned to see Draco in the corner and realized it was worth it.

"Fine. I forgive you then" He returned his glasses to his face and gave me a small smile, which I returned with an animated expression of happiness.

Harry and I talked and laughed together for quite a while. It was starting to get dark out, and Draco left with the blonde moments ago. I needed to catch up.

"Say Harry, I'm feeling a bit cramped in here. Do you mind if we go somewhere quieter?" I asked sweetly.

"Um, sure. I guess that'd be ok" He smiled and stood up.

I noticed Blaise and Ashley in the corner, both giving me warning looks and shaking their heads. Draco and I had done this before, but never had I gone so far with it. I just winked and walked out the door.

Harry and I walked together back to the castle.

"Where were you thinking of going?" Harry asked.

"I don't know really… how about the common room?" I needed to coax him into a bed and quick.

"Are you mad? If I walked in there, they'd behead me!"

I laughed. "Not if you're with me they won't. Besides, if they're not still at Hogsmeade they're probably well… preoccupied" I took his hand and practically drug him to the Slytherin common room.

"See, completely empty" I smiled.

He seemed to breathe for the first time since I even suggested it. "Still, what if someone walks in? I mean… I really want to go to bed tonight looking and feeling normal…" He was very reluctant, and stood close to the door still.

"Well how about we go up to my room then? Nobody will come in there. I mean, where else would we go? Your common room? That's an even worse idea. There's a higher chance of someone being there"

Harry sighed, looking around trying to decide what he was going to do. "Alright fine. But what about when I need to leave?"

"Well it's a weekend, so I'll sneak you out when everyone's drunk"

Harry laughed and followed me up the stairs to the prefect rooms. I had to use Blaise and Ashley's, seeing as Draco was using ours.

Once inside, I quietly locked the door. "Care for a drink?" I asked.

"Uh… sure." He looked around awkwardly.

I dug around until I found some firewhiskey and two shot glasses. I handed him one while holding mine in my palms to warm it up. He observed it for quite a while before shrugging and throwing the drink in his mouth. After he swallowed, he scrunched up his face and started coughing. "Bloody hell! That was disgusting!"

"Harry" I said while laughing "You're supposed to warm it first" I held up my hands to show him.

"Oh" He coughed one last time.

I handed him my already warm shot "Try it now. I promise it's good"

He gave a nervous smile then drank it. "That is much better"

"Glad to help" I went to pour us two more.

My objective was quite obviously to get him drunk. I doubted he'd sleep with me unless his judgment was a little impaired. After all, everyone knew Saint Potter to be a pure boy. I laughed thinking about it. You probably think I'm a terrible person for using him like that, but if you haven't guessed by now, I am.

"Care for another?" I handed him a glass.

"Why not?" He slurred. He was definitely drunk by now.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure" He dropped the glass on the floor.

"So, you Gryffindors are known for being all… goody goody. So, have you ever been with a girl?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Dumbass.

I could hear the girl saying Draco's name. "I mean, have you had sex?"

"Oh, well… um no. I haven't actually"

"But you dated Cho for a while and now you're with Ginny. That doesn't make sense"

"It never really… came up I guess."

"You want to see what's it's like?" I slyly smiled.

His eyes got wide. "Well… I…"

"You can't tell me you've never been curious. Have you ever even seen a naked girl?' I asked.

"Well in a magazine when I was younger…." He took another shot.

"But never in front of you?" I asked.

He looked down and blushed "No…"

I stood up and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. "Do you want to?"

"Well… yeah I guess so" He blushed even more.

I smiled and took off my shirt and skirt, standing only in my underwear. He looked me up and down with curiosity and amazement. I smiled then put my hands on my back to unhook my bra. His eyes got wide and I stopped, walking over to him. "You want to do it for me?"

"I…" He was looking around frantically then finally found the courage to answer "Yeah"

I smiled and grabbed his hands, placing them on my back where my bra was. I leaned into him so he could get a better grip. He fumbled with it for a bit, then finally figured it out and let the piece of clothing fall to the floor. I moved from him so he could see. He sat amazed for quite a while.

"You can touch if you want" I stood up to sit on the bed next to him.

His hand shook as he reached over to grab at my chest. "Are… are you sure?" He asked before his hand reached me.

I just nodded and took his hand in mine to place it on my bare breast. He gently touched them for a few minutes, then I stood up to remove my underwear. I returned to my seat on the bed, and he just stared at my body. I could see him getting aroused, and I smiled realizing my plan worked.

"Do you want to touch my body Harry?" I asked in a low tone.

"Y… yes" he stammered.

I smirked and layed down, allowing him complete access to me.

His hands were shaky and unsure as he touched every inch of my skin. My legs, waist, hips, stomach, breasts, then he stopped on the inside of my thigh, looking up to me as if to ask my permission. I nodded my head once, giving him the answer he wanted. His hand went in between my legs, and I couldn't help but to moan. It seemed to startle him at first, then he began to enjoy it. He moved to lay next to me, his ear next to my mouth. I exaggerated every noise, which got his blood flowing a little more quickly. He stopped and rolled on top of me, kissing me hungrily. I smirked in his mouth and began undressing him. When his pants were off, I gave him a few light strokes, and before I knew it, he was inside me, moving awkwardly at first. I made sure to be loud, knowing if I was loud enough Draco would hear me. I yelled Harry's name as loudly as I could, and he in turn was making quite a ruckus as well.

Once Harry had finished, he rolled off of me onto his back. "Wow" He breathed.

I sighed. I figured Draco would have come in by now. I turned to Harry and smiled "Well best put you clothes back on. I'll need to get you out of here soon. Harry nodded.

After a few minutes to gather ourselves, we both stood to dress. I had my undergarments on when there was a pounding on the door. Draco.

"RIKKI! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" he screamed.

Harry fell onto the floor and stumbled getting his pants on. "Is that Draco!?" He whispered.

"No sense whispering he knows you're here" I opened the door.

"Good evening Draco. Have fun with Barbie?" I asked.

He shoved me aside and walked over to Harry. He grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the jaw. Once Harry was down, Draco climbed on top of him and kept swinging. Harry struggled to defend himself in his drunken state.

"Draco!" I ran over to pull him off.

Harry finally got a punch in, knowing Draco back and I pulled him off. Draco was quick to stand though, and turned to me. "You fucking whore!" Draco back handed me and I fell to the floor. "I'll deal with you later" He turned to a now standing Harry "As for you" He walked over and grabbed him hard by the back of the neck, leading him out, and throwing him down the stairs.

I stood up to chase after them. Draco threw Harry out of the portrait. Jesus, he was really going to make that big of a scene? Since it was so late, there were people walking through the halls. Just like Draco to be so dramatic and cause such a clamor.

Draco shoved Harry into the wall and started punching him anywhere he could reach. His face, ribs, stomach.

"Get off him!" I yelled and jumped on Draco's back.

He stumbled back a bit as I was pulling at him, then he ran backwards into a wall, making me yell in pain.

"Get off me bitch!" Draco forced me off of him and turned around. Harry and I were both on the floor. I looked up and it seemed we drew quite a crowd. But of course the rest of the Golden Trio had to pop their lovely faces in. My God, they are so annoying. They ran over to Harry then Ron turned to come at Draco, but he was too busy choking me on the wall.

"You ungrateful slut" his grip tightened. I kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled back, dropping me on the ground. I turned and started running. Draco was soon to start following.

No matter how much I tried to deny it, I was scared to death. I was unarmed and had Draco at my heels with no one to help me. What had I gotten myself into?

"RIKKI!" Draco kept yelling "GET BACK HERE!"

I had managed to barely lose him, so I darted into the first room I could as quiet as possible and put my ear to the door. After a few minutes I heard him come running by.

"RIKKI! NO USE RUNNING! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" He slowed for a moment then quickly started running again.

I sighed and sunk down to the floor. I had gotten myself into quite a predicament. Draco would surely have the rest of his Slytherin gang coming after me, and would no doubt tell his father. Oh God, he was going to tell Lucius. Lucius would tell Voldemort. Why didn't I think this through? I just wanted revenge on Draco, now I'd have the Dark Lord at my back. Everyone knows how bad things can become for you once you upset him. But maybe I was getting too ahead of myself.

I stood and put my ear to the door again. Silence. I opened the door as quietly as I had before, then closed it the same. The halls were freezing as I quietly walked through them, trying to avoid any paths where there was noise. I made sure to stay down in the dungeons; surely Draco would be on one of the upper floors looking for me. I decided to rest for a minute, and leaned against a wall of an empty corridor. I closed my eyes and sighed, unsure of what was going to happen once I reached the common room. Maybe he was waiting for me there. What if he'd already sent the letter to his father, or mine? What if they were waiting for me? Lord, I know how to dig myself into a hole I can't get out of.

"Miss Davis, what are you doing out here so… exposed?" I heard a male voice beside me.

I opened my eyes and crossed my arms in a lame attempt to cover myself "Professor…" It was Snape.

He moved to face me, staring down at me. "I really could give you detention for this"

"Please Professor, I really hadn't intended to be out here… like this"

Snape nodded and stared down toward my body, smirking. "You seem to be in quite a bind if you're running around in your undergarments… completely alone" He dragged out the last part of the sentence, consuming me in his words. "I think it'd be best if you came with me to my office. I can give you a proper detention there"

"I… what for?" I asked as he grabbed onto my arm, prying me from the wall.

"Rikki" He was cut off by the voice of Hermione Granger? What is she doing here? "Professor McGonagall needs to see Rikki right now, so if you'll excuse us Professor"

"She can see her after I've given her detention" Snape said, turning to walk with me.

"She says it's urgent and can't wait. Something about her parents" Hermione walked to catch up with us.

Snape snarled and turned to me "Don't worry, Rikki. I'll have my time with you" He said in a low voice, giving me a nasty smirk then turning to walk away.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? He'll have his time with me? Whatever.

"Why does McGonagall need to see me?" I turned to Hermione.

"She doesn't" she started walking.

I walked beside her "So then… why did you do that?"

"Harry asked Ron and I to come looking for you." She stopped and turned to face me. "Why did you do that to Harry?"

"What do you mean?" I turned towards her.

"You said you wanted his forgiveness then took him to your room. Why?" She held a stern face.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I know it's some sort of trick and I won't stand back and watch you hurt Harry"

I smiled "What Granger? Are you jealous or something?"

"Not at all! Harry is my friend, and I want to protect him from people like you. Enough has happened to him already, but you wouldn't understand anything about friendship, would you?"

I scuffed "Listen thank for getting Snape away from me, but I have more important things to be doing" I turned on my heels and started walking toward the common room.

"You're really going to walk through the castle looking like that?" Hermione laughed "Now I'm sure you're crazy"

I turned to her "What of it?"

She sighed and pulled a bundle out of her robe "Here. Harry wanted me to bring you these" She walked up and handed me a plain blue t shirt and a knee length jean skirt.

"Thanks…" I put them on in a hurry and had to laugh at how they fit. I was taller than Hermione, which a much more womanly physique. The shirt was too tight and the skirt had to be fastened at my waist to fit properly.

"I didn't have anything else" She said.

I looked up at her and smiled "Thank you"

She nodded and turned to walk off, and I did the same.

Once I reached the common room, there was a whole crowd of people who stopped talking once I walked in. I spotted Blaise and Ashley and made my way over to them. Everyone was staring at me.

"WHAT!? FUCK OFF!" I yelled at everyone in the room, and they returned to what they were doing.

I sat down in a chair next to the two of them.

"What were you thinking!?"

"Have you gone mad?"

They said simultaneously. "Look guys… I got back at Draco, that's all that matters"

"Yeah, and then some. He wanted me to give you this" Blaise handed me a letter "He's gone to the manor"

_'My father wants to talk to you. I'm sure he's not going to keep quiet about this. See what happens when you're a slut?'_

I sighed and sunk in the chair.

"You're in some deep shit Rikki" Blaise said.

"Yes you are. I can't believe you took things this far" Ashley added.

"Guys, it'll be fine. I'll get changed and go talk to Lucius. Plus, I'm sure Draco's so high he won't remember any of this" I stood up and walked to mine and Draco's room to change. I put on a white halter top that stopped at the waist and a black mini skirt. Before I left, I grabbed my stash and did two lines before stepping into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor" I said as clearly as I could.

"Hello Rikki" Lucius was waiting for me in the library.

"Afternoon Lucius"

* * *

don't forget to review and tell me what you think! thank you for reading!


End file.
